


awm绝地求生中秋贺文补档

by Ficus1231



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficus1231/pseuds/Ficus1231
Relationships: 祁醉/于炀
Kudos: 84





	awm绝地求生中秋贺文补档

祁醉自从当了HGO的大老板之后就忙的和兔子似的，竟然连和于炀在一起的第一个中秋就都还在外地出差赶不回去。对此HGO中的其他人以贺小旭为首，都极其开心。  
于炀给祁醉打了个视频电话，让他不要难过，脸红着说以后还会有好几个中秋，让祁醉专心工作，又被调戏了一会儿。视频那头，祁醉被自家小对象撩的难受，口头调戏也不过瘾了，恨不得自己能飞。他垮个洲也要飞到于炀床边。  
中秋夜的八点，祁醉刚参加完一场会议，他明天还有一个重要合同要协定，不能走开。  
走出大楼，祁醉突发奇想的没有开车，趁着月光自己走回酒店，拍了张照片，边走边发微博。

“这就是，走在异国路上，于炀不在身边的孤独感吧。@HGO队长—Youth于炀”  
点赞飞快上升，评论区一片叫好，我们炀神终于摆脱一回老畜生了。

祁醉一个个把热评叫好的评论都鄙视了一遍，看到于炀也评论了一条，小心翼翼的:“不在身边，但在心里。”  
心情骤然转好，点了赞之后，祁醉给于炀打过去视频电话，竟然没接。接连打了几个，都无人接通。

最后一通电话，冰冷的机械音缓缓说道:“您拨叫的用户已关机，请……”  
“……”  
连皎洁朦胧的月光都更锋利了似的，变成银白刀尖，扎心。  
祁醉心里奇怪，接着给贺小旭打电话。他家小对长从来不会不接他电话，睡着了都要蹬被子起来坐的板板正正，怎么会这多电话都挂了。  
“你个烦人精放假都不让人好过？”贺小旭正和朋友在外边撸串，接到祁醉电话就想到被压榨的日子，不是很爽。  
“……烦人精？我从畜生变妖精了，挺好。”  
“……”  
“不和你闹，”祁醉指甲盖轻轻敲着手机边缘，“于炀还在基地吗？放没放假，和谁在一块？”  
贺小旭一口酒都要喷出来:“你的童养媳来问我？我是你婆婆吗？他走了吧，基地放假不让留人，我看他锁门之后就走了，也没和谁顺路。怎么？媳妇丢了？哈哈哈哈我说你就是……”  
祁醉得到消息迅速在贺小旭叨叨下一句话之前挂断电话。  
他想查一下于炀的GPS，看看他的童养媳掉哪儿去了。当位置显示就在自己住的酒店中的时候，祁醉心跳都和没有移动的红标一样，停止动作了。他不太相信，但已经信了一半，夜色愈发浓重，但情愫从未停止流转。他脚步逐渐加快，最后直接用跑。  
玻璃门转开，他终于看见在前台和服务员不知道比划什么的于炀。  
他觉得于炀头发又长长了，扎成一撮垂在脑勺都快有半个手掌长了，随着摇头动作一晃一晃的。从他这儿看，于炀的脸蛋和耳尖都有点红，和他一样跑来的吗？  
想着想着，就走到于炀身后了，渐渐听清了他在说些什么。  
“就是，QiZui，can you ,can you tell me...enn.where is he？”  
“Sorry,we can't give out customer imformation.”  
服务员一脸为难地说，她听懂了于炀说的不太好的英语，但问题是于炀没听懂她说什么。已经用最白话的词汇对于炀说明，于炀还是太明白。  
这次听懂了个can't和imformation，大概明白了意思，于炀略微失望，眼角都微微下垂。他不知道祁醉回没回来，打听到这家酒店时他手机已经没电，也没法和祁醉电话，只能在这里碰运气。  
现下又被拒绝，但他还是想在这里等等。  
“enn.那,thanks……”  
“You're welcome.. Is there anything else I can do for you？”  
“No thanks, I'm his husband， I'll take the rest.”  
熟悉的声音在身后想起，于炀回头看见祁醉，直到被牵走还在发愣。  
他好像听见了husband？是吗？  
到了房间门口，打开门禁了，祁醉还在教训:“你怎么来这儿了，嗯？不乖乖睡觉跑来这里，语言不通见不到我怎么办？手机呢？没电了还是……”  
“老公？”  
“…丢了”  
于炀脸猛的泛起红晕，想低下头又想看着祁醉，矛盾的很。他本来边听祁醉说话边在心里小声猜测，没想到发出了声。  
祁醉话说一半，被于炀一句猫叫似的老公搞的勃起，刚好合身的西装裤瞬间变小一号的感觉。  
他回头拖住于炀的脸，感受到略高的温度，揉了两下嘴唇就贴上去了，“操……你就是来搞我的。”  
祁醉长腿一踢，把于炀楼抱着推进去，锁上门。  
于炀上衣被祁醉掀开，乳头接触微冷的空气冻的缩立起来。祁醉吻上他的脸颊，一路向下顺到锁骨，把他推到在床上。  
喘息声越来越重，于炀已经三天没见祁醉了，不管心里还是身体都想的要命，随便被祁醉亲几下，前面就硬的要淌水了，忍不住抱着祁醉继续求吻。  
“小哥哥今天挺主动啊？”  
酒店的床被是暗红的，于炀皮肤白，蹭在上面祁醉都怕给蹭脏了。祁醉毫不犹疑把于炀的裤子扒到腿弯，连带着白色内裤一块抗到肩头，触摸挺立的前段和后面闭涩的穴口。  
于炀红着脸任他摸，臀肉跟着祁醉的动作一块颤抖。祁醉领着他的手到自己西裤的腰带，解开后故意之露出三指距离，正好暴露出纹着Yohth的小腹。  
于炀被亲的稀里糊涂，脚丫碰到祁醉隆起的那一块，触电一样的往回缩腿。  
祁醉轻笑，声音低沉沙哑，撩拨的于炀浑身难受。他想让祁醉帮帮他，可是太害羞了，只敢一个劲小幅度的往祁醉腰身上贴，让阴茎能有一点蹭在上面。  
祁醉抓住某人想往前又想往后的腿，把于炀往床头推了推，自己也坐到床上，脱了裤子，把于炀的脚放在阴茎上面。  
“啊……”于炀被脚下滚烫之物吓得发怵，可被抓着又没法逃开，浑身都泛红。他不明白祁醉要干什么，只觉得这样不太好，不礼貌并且……太羞耻了。  
紫红的性器在雪白的脚下静静蛰伏着，祁醉捏捏于炀圆润的脚趾，道:“乖，今天用脚试试？”  
于炀听见吓了一跳，用脚怎么弄？下意识的挣动了一下，脚间搓动，祁醉被刺激的闷哼一声。  
“对，可以这样。”  
“别，我不会……”于炀羞的要死，不敢看下身的情景。祁醉是他的神，他现在把神踩在脚下。  
祁醉看他动也不敢动，不想逼他，手抓上于炀的前面上下撸动。  
“舒不舒服？”  
“啊，啊……”顶端被刮捏着，于炀刚把腿曲折并上，又被祁醉半强迫的掰开，漏出臀瓣间红润的一点。  
祁醉用手指从于炀口里带出来些口水，插进里面浅浅抽动。软热的肠肉争先恐后的挤压上来，于炀哭出声来，他那里太涩，口水起不到太多的润滑作用。  
祁醉顺着泪痕吻过于炀，起身拿过酒店床头摆放的润滑剂，故意忽略摆放的整整齐齐的避孕套。  
晶莹的粘液淋在股间，祁醉用阴茎顶着穴口来回滑动，摸的于炀整个后面都湿漉漉的。  
于炀脸烫的吓人，把腿悄悄挂到了祁醉腰间收紧，他想要祁醉插进来，又不好意思说，只能用身体行动表达一下意图。  
祁醉知道他想要什么，故意在耳边说：“想要吗？想要什么？想要就叫声好听的。”  
“老公……”于炀虽然害羞，但他向来不太会拒绝祁醉。  
更何况，他挺喜欢这么叫的。  
祁醉动作没有停顿，一插到底。于炀小小的一点被撑到极限，变成深红的蔷薇色，喉间溢出带哭腔的呻吟。  
他抓住压在他身上的人，屁股尽量翘高，迎合着祁醉的动作。  
刚开始还能跟着动动，后来直哭的喊停。  
凌晨一点，于炀垮做在祁醉腿根，他几乎要崩溃了，祁醉把他小儿把尿一样半抱着，臀间吞吐着性器。  
于炀腿根发麻，祁醉这样顶得他快要失禁。他一只手伸到身后低着祁醉大腿，一手圈着性器根部，不想进的太深。  
但细白的手立马就被祁醉握住，换来更深的顶撞。  
“呃啊……”  
于炀脖子后仰，从侧面和祁醉接吻。

第二天清晨，于炀还未清醒，但手机微博已经炸掉。  
HGO祁醉：“中秋不仅团圆了，还负距离交流了。”  
【图片】

图片是什么样的我也不知道，想象一下于炀睡在老畜生旁边，脸埋被子乖乖巧巧的样子。  
啧。


End file.
